Out of It
by NekyuToi
Summary: Starting with High School, the life of Aeris' Gainsborough is told right up until her death. How does she escape her wicked step-mother? How does she survive in an uncaring world? The only way she knows, by losing what's left of her moral values!


Out of It

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a cold night, as winter was just around the corner and the days had become shorter. Sat in her room alone, Aeris Gainsborough put her comb gently on her bed-side table and lay down to sleep. Thinking about school which would come the next morning, she sighed deeply. She had an intense dislike of her school. She knew she would have to sit through it though, otherwise they would 'take her away', as her step-mother Elena put it. It wouldn't bother Aeris too much, to be taken away, as she hardly preferred her home life, either.

The step-mother of Aeris, Elena, was a thing to be feared. Although she was short of height and had a frail face which held the repulsive scent of innocence, she held a wicked temper and a loathing for all living things. She would regularly beat Aeris, for no other reason than to enjoy herself. Sure, she'd think of a reason to give her daughter a few hours later when she needed something. Aeris never did forget the day that she took home a book from the library with her brand new membership card; her mother had taken out the 'stick' that night. Aeris slowly drifted into sleep as she thought about the day tomorrow. At least she would see her friends.

_The Next Morning_

Aeris strode into class, her head held high and the smell of cigarettes following behind her. Sitting down next to her two best friends, she shoved her handbag on the table and admired herself quickly in the reflection of the glass in the window; she loved the way her pink dress pulled in at her hips and made her bust look bigger. It was the only dressed she owned which didn't require her to put chicken fillets in her bra.

"Hey, Aeris." Her friend Yuffie said, as she carefully applied eyeliner to her left eye. "What's with the dress—we got Miss. Scarlet today." She glanced briefly at what Aeris wore, a distinct look of distaste in her eyes.

"I'm not wearing it to pass some test, Yuffie." Aeris replied, her forehead pulled into a little frown. "It's just nice to look good sometimes. Why don't you try it for once?"

"Maybe cause I'm not a walking sperm bank." She replied, snapping her pocket mirror shut and slipping it into her pocket. "Anyway, you know the rules. You can't wear a short skirt like that in Miss. Scarlet's class. You wanna get another detention with that pervert Dr. Bugenhagen? I swear that the pregnancies in this school somehow relate to him."

Aeris sighed and rolled her eyes; when she wasn't receiving stick from her mother her friends would fill the scornful gap easily in her absence. "Look, Yuffie." She began, reaching into her handbag to grab a mint. "Tifa will be here soon, can't you just distract yourself by talking at her, instead of me?"

Yuffie frowned as if someone had put a turd in her handbag. "Goddamn, Aeris, there's no need to be such a bitch. I'm guessing that psycho-bitch dug on you again this morning." Aeris knew that she was referring to her step-mother. Yes, it was true that she had slapped her as she had persisted in wearing this dress. But Aeris was adamant; she had felt down recently after a harsh break-up, and needed to feel prettier. After spitting in her mother's face, she left the house, slamming the door behind her. Aeris' heart beat in her chest at the thought of upsetting Elena. She had never gone so far before, and knew that if she went home a beating would be waiting for her. Not wishing to endure the wrath of her step-mother, she needed to find a man quickly; that, or the streets.

As her thoughts clouded around her, Tifa waltz into the room, wearing a nun's habit, minus the hood.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Yuffie exclaimed as she chewed on a piece of nicotine gum.

"Oh, shut up." Tifa replied, ignoring the stares of her classmates. "You know that dyke Miss. Scarlet is a religious nut case. If I look the part she's gonna pass me for this fucking English test for sure."

"Dream on, babe." Yuffie laughed, pulling Tifa down into her seat. "The only way that you're gonna pass this test is to lick her out."

"No way, I wouldn't even do that for money." She grimaced, placing her handbag in her lap. Just as she was about to tell her friends what it was like to fuck Dr. Bugenhagen, Miss. Scarlet, the English teacher, marched into the room, wearing her familiar red dress which hid almost all of her skin, and the large cross she wore around her neck.

"Good morning, class." She spat, placing a book down on the table. "I hope that your tiny little brains managed to remember that we have a _test _this morning." She said the word 'test' with such exactitude, that it was obvious she was enjoying the fear in the air. "I'm going to hand out these tests now, and if I catch any of you little shits copying answers, it'll be the cat of nine tails. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Miss—" the whole class chanted, only to be cut short by Miss. Scarlet.

"Whatever." She grunted, looking particularly menacing towards Aeris, who she detested with glee.

"You, perky." Miss. Scarlet suddenly shot, raising a cane in Aeris' direction. Aeris looked around confusedly, her heart starting to pound heavily again. "Yes, you; the one dressed like a slut." She continued, drawing closer to her target. Aeris sat straight in her chair; she would have been more surprised by Miss. Scarlet's insult had she not be subjected to worse before. Grabbing her by the hair, Miss. Scarlet dragged her prey across to the front of the class. Squealing in pain, Aeris was glad when she let go; she grabbed at her sore scalp, wondering what she had done. Had Miss. Scarlet found out that it was she who stabbed her dog repeatedly and defecated it?

"Class, take this woman as an example of what _not _to wear to my lesson." She whipped her cane on Aeris' leg, causing her to cry out in pain. She angrily looked over at her aggressor, wishing that she had a gun. "It's a disgrace for young ladies to dress like common prostitutes, even in this modern age! Aeris!" she shrieked, banging the cane on the desk. "You are to receive three months detention, and if I catch you dressed like a hooker in future classes, it will be the whip and a suspension!"

It happened then; Aeris could not control the anger that rose to her breast, pushing through her throat and ending in screams of fury. Screaming obscenities, Aeris cried out as she grabbed the cane from Miss. Scarlet; it wasn't difficult, as the woman had to been at least seventy, with no physical strength left at all. After she had acquired the cane, she stabbed it into her teacher's stomach and kicked her leg away. When she fell to the ground, Aeris did something which shocked everyone in the class: she shoved it up Miss. Scarlet's ass.

"Well, there goes my pass." Tifa sighed, beginning to take off her nun's habit, which held a nice little black number underneath. "Fuck Aeris, we're gonna be kicked out for sure."

Tifa was right. After the incident, Aeris was expelled from the school, and sent home back to her evil step-mother. Elena did not tolerate any of Aeris' excuses, and was going to beat her harshly. Not wishing to take anymore of her step-mother's crap, Aeris stabbed her with a potato peeler in the arm and fled, towards her ex-boyfriend's house.


End file.
